Five Conversations She Never Speaks Of
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: 02: In our lives, there are always moments we wish we could erase. :: Takeru: She can feel water creeping up into her eyes, but she doesn’t know why. :: Complete! ::
1. Detention and Silence

**Detention and Silence**

**(Iori)**

She walks in, unaware of his focused gaze. As she sits across the row from his seat, she finally notices his small brown eyes bearing into her.

She looks away, fearing for her privacy. She isn't ready to speak. She isn't ready to pour herself out to the person beside her. Yet.

He opens his mouth to speak, but when she throws him a piercing look, he closes it, but not before frowning deeply. She ignores it.

The teacher, a gruff, burly man of forty, walks in, a sour look on his face. It's obvious he doesn't want to be here. He glances at them briefly before rolling his eyes.

"Be quiet. Don't talk. As long as you look like your not passing notes, go ahead. Just…don't have fun." He sinks into his chair, and hides behind a massive newspaper.

She directs herself to have her back facing him. She pulls out her homework, and silently and diligently, she works.

She pauses ever so briefly, and hears nothing but silence and the occasional grunt from the teacher. Bravely, she turns only her eyes in his direction.

He is clam and peaceful, his eyes closed. He looks as if he is meditating, and Hikari, knowing him, knows he is.

She takes a deep breath, and gathering her stuff, and spins around. Hesitantly, she reaches for a sheet of paper.

Carefully, she scrawls down a quick note. She reaches over and cautiously places it on his desk.

He stirs, and catches her eye. He nods in understanding, and picks up the note, reading.

Iori looks at her, his eyes searching. She knows, and she feels compelled to shut her eyes tightly. She resists, and forces her eyes to smile.

He picks up a pen.

When she is handed the response, she sighs deeply. She throws him a sympathetic look. He recognizes it, but gives no recognition. Her hand shakes as she writes.

He notices that she hesitates. Iori tries to lean over to read what she has written so far, but can't, in fear of losing his balance. Instead, he sighs, attracting her attention. And for a moment, their eyes meet, and Hikari knows she needs to tell him everything.

As she writes with vigor, Iori sits confused.

When she hands him the note, Iori braces himself for something big. He can tell by the way her hand is unsteady when she reaches over. He can tell that she's nervous about his reaction.

He reads the note. He closes his eyes. It's not big. It's so trivial. It's a small problem. She knows this. He knows this. But life wanted them to blow it out of proportion.

He writes, but slowly, choosing his words warily.

She is reassured with his calm poise, and decides to answer any questions as truthfully as she humanly could. When she is handed the note, she smiled feebly.

Iori glances up at the clock while Hikari replies. The minutes have ticked away, leaving only fifteen left. The seconds slow, however, and Iori grows more anxious to leave.

He skims the answer and shakes his head. Hikari is too fragile. He knows that. And he is too forgiving. He knows that too.

As he responds, Hikari picks up her homework. She surfs through the problems and passages, trying to concentrate and answer them. She finds herself distracted.

Iori is so young. And yet, he's been pushed into a world of darkness and deceit. Hikari knows that she was younger than him when she became Chosen. She decides to push that away.

As she answers, she puts all emotion into her words. They are small and feeble, but hold so much meaning. She knows this. She knows that Iori knows this.

This is reinforced when he stares into her eyes, questioningly. She shakes her head. His eyes ask a question. Hikari search them, realizes he doesn't know how to respond. Kindly, she smiles, and shakes her head again. His eyes melt in relief and he beams in thanks.

She looks up at the clock, and finds that the minutes have ticked away into seconds, As the late bell prepares to ring, she gathers her stuff, and senses Iori doing the same.

And when they both leave, leaving the disgruntled teacher behind, they reach the unspoken and silent agreement never to speak of the conversation, however trivial and unimportant it may be, ever again.

--------------------------

_-Have you heard from Takeru or Miyako yet?_

_-No. Daisuke told me he ran off though. I'm so sorry._

_-Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you sooner. Iori, Ken left because he was afraid to face you. He confided in me the fact that he didn't know if you trusted you, and I let it slip that you weren't sure. You were so entangled with Takeru and being Jogress partners. I didn't know what to do._

_-It's okay. Next time, let me do it. I need to find him. Did he go to the Digital World or his he still here?_

_-Iori…I'm sorry. Please forgive me. As for Ken, I don't know. Daisuke said he'd look with Takeru and Miyako since we're stuck here. I'm sorry about acting up and getting you involved, by the way._

_-Again, it's fine. The bully was after me anyway. You were just sticking up for me. You shouldn't be here._

_-It's okay. I don't mind. The silence is nice. You never think of silence when you think of detention, but hey, I like it._

_­_--------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**Timeline: **After 'The Destiny Stones' Arc

**Characters: **Iori, Hikari, _Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke_

**Couples: **None. Iori/Hikari friendship implied.

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be starting another story. But this idea was nagging me, and since I'm on spring break, I should finish this fic in this month. The idea was inspired by the "Five Things That Never Happened" challenge/exercise in the Power Rangers fandom. I have an idea for another one too, but for right now I'll stick to this, Be Yourself, and Possibilities.

Since I've got limited time for many stories, now instead of three reviews, I would like four before I post the next chapter.

So please, review and give feedback about this idea.


	2. Tears and Feelings

Tears and Feelings

**(Jyou)**

She tries to pay attention to her work, not letting her mind wander. She wants to understand and comprehend every problem and every word, but her mind doesn't want to soak it in.

Instead, she looks at his navy hair and black eyes, quickly looking away when he notices her gaze. He furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't confront her, and for that, she's grateful.

He refuses to look at her, afraid that she'll admit was he's known all along. He's afraid of telling her the truth, and of crashing her hopes, her dreams, and her heart. But inside, he knows that eventually, he'll have to tell her.

She looks up, and in an instant, he catches her eye. She wants nothing more than to disappear and melt inside. He, however, wants nothing more than to throw up in nervousness.

"Hikari-," he croaks. "We need to talk."

She gulps, knowing that any conversation starting like that isn't going to be pleasant. Her lip quivers. "About what?"

Jyou shakes his head, not believing her innocent act. "About…things. I know that you wanna ask me something. But Hikari, I'm so much older than you. I'm older than Taichi. I can't Hikari…I just can't."

Her eyes harden, and her lips grow thin. She looks angry and determined. "Jyou, you've never cared about others. No one will care about the age difference. It's so slight, no one will care. We've known each other for such a long time, no one will care. Jyou…I love you. And I want to…I want you to know it."

He sighs. "I've known for a long time, Hikari. And I can't do this because of the age difference. But I also can't do this because-,"

Hikari stands up, her eyes hurt, but her face red and stormy. "Because of what? You're afraid? You're scared? I don't care if you're afraid or scared. I don't care about anything except for you. I want you. You're not the one to give into fear. You've grown up, and you can't doubt yourself, Jyou."

Admiration drips from her voice, and Jyou feels his stomach knot. He can't do this to her. He can't break her heart into tiny, jagged pieces, stomped on by his own stupid heart. He just can't do it. But he knows that it'll only get worse before it can get better, and he owes it to her to be honest.

"Hikari, I don't doubt myself. I'm not afraid of the consequences. I don't...love you," he whispers, to himself, but just loud enough for Hikari to understand. Her legs are unsteady, but she still stands, glaring down at him.

Her heart breaks and he knows it. He can see the hurt in her eyes, and the tears that cloud her vision. He wants to hug her, but he knows it'll only be awkward, considering the words he had just spoken to her. He squirms in guilt, but closes his eyes, denying himself the act of looking into her eyes.

Hikari pushes back the tears, straining the remaining energy she has left. She directs her attention back to her work, sitting down. Her hand shakes and she finds that she can't concentrate.

One thought gnaws in her mind, and though she tries to resist it, she gives in.

"Who is it?" She asks her voice breaking and tearful.

He looks away. "No one."

Hikari snorts. "I'm not completely stupid. I know if someone loves someone," she looks down, embarrassment etched on her cheeks. "I just don't realize who."

Jyou takes a deep breath, trying to clam himself. He knows he owes her the complete truth. Every detail needs to come out.

"Mimi," he remarks. "I've loved Mimi since…forever. I knew I loved her when I felt sick when I met Michael. I was appalled with myself, and I didn't know what was going on. Yamato helped me clear it up."

Hikari looks up. "Mimi, huh?" He nods. She sighs. "I should have guessed. You bring her up all the time, and you call her almost every other day, if not _everyday_." The tears threaten to be set lose, and yet, Hikari suppresses them. "I should have guessed."

Jyou, not be able to be so heartless, gets up and gives her a hug. She's stunned, and in that moment, the tears flow. Jyou strokes her hair, comforting her. She's grateful, and decides to take the gesture as friendship. Everything he does will be in _friendship_.

She hopes she can move on. He hopes she can move on.

When he lets go of her, she smiles. "Th-thank you. It must be…must be hard for you." Jyou shakes his head. "But it's hard for me. So thanks."

"It's no problem. That's what…that's what friends are for."

She feels the smile fall off her face and tears threaten to surface again. She controls them.

"Jyou, can I ask you one favor?"

He smiled kindly. "Of course."

Hikari sighs. She begins to doubt if she can she move on. But she knows she's going to have to. "Can we just…forget…"

"That this conversation ever happened?"

Hikari bites her lip, afraid that the feelings that she had held in secret for all this time will try and grab her again. She refuses to let herself fall in love with him all over again.

She nods. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Jyou nods. "That's fine by me."

Hikari smiles feebly, and closes her eyes.

She'll try her best to do it.

She'll try her best to suppress the feelings.

And she doesn't need to try to forget the conversation. It's as if she already did.

-------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Hikari, Jyou, _Taichi_, _Mimi, Michael, Yamato_

**Couples: **Jyou x Hikari, _Jyou x Mimi_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this one. It was much easier to write than the previous one. The next one will probably come out later due to no ideas. I have people I want to do, but no ideas. I'll think of something.

Meanwhile, I have a one-shot I want to write for Power Rangers. Plus a Kenkari drabble for Possibilities. And I have to finish the next chapter of Be Yourself. I've got about seven more scenes for that. And each scene is around three pages. And of course, I've got Truth Be Told.

So, reviews are really the only thing that's going to keep me going. Only today and tomorrow for Spring Break. Then it's back to school.

Also, nominations for the _Digimon Fanfiction Awards_ are ending May 1st. So please keep spreading the word as well as sending in your nominations.


	3. Blushing and Attraction

Blushing and Attraction

**(Miyako)**

She is tired. Her eyelids struggle to stay open as her head droops. The textbook is too boring for her to stay awake for. Even if it is the factor of whether she passes her Biology class or not.

When the doorbell rings, she immediately drops the book and rushes to the doorway. Any distraction is welcome, considering she has no wish to study tonight. She's just too bored.

Opening the door, she is surprised to she her best friend standing there, violet hair and all. Knowing the look in her eye is a deadly one, she steps aside, allowing her in. Slowly, she follows her to her own bedroom, jumping slightly when she spots Miyako plopping down in her bed.

She tilts her head, staring questioningly at her friend, who has given no explanation of her abrupt entrance. Miyako ignores her, instead choosing to sigh heavily.

"He hates me."

Hikari pulls her desk chair up, and cross her legs on it. She rolls her eyes, knowing her companion's tactics very well.

"He absolutely _hates_ me! He refuses to talk to me! He's ignored me all of today, and he hasn't said a word to me! He had to get Daisuke to give me a note to ask me what the math homework was."

Miyako, huffing, stares at her expectantly, and Hikari looks at her. The violet haired girl bites her lip in apology. The brunette rolls her eyes.

"Well I kinda told Ken…something…and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"And that something would be…"

Her eyes downcast, she bites her lip again in nervousness. Hikari stifles her giggles.

"You totally told him!"

Miyako refuses to look up, and Hikari knows she hit the mark. Beaming in triumph, the brown-eyed girl moves next to her friend.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe he feels the same way, and he's just to shy to admit it. It sounds like him, right?"

Reluctantly, Miyako nods in agreement. Sighing, she covers her face in her hands.

"I'm _so_ stupid! How could have I possibly told him! I wasn't thinking! Ah!"

Hikari struggles not to laugh, knowing that Miyako needs her support, however futile it may be. She gives her a hug, and Miyako graciously accepts it.

"Thanks. Where would I be without you?"

"At home, in bed, crying your eyes out?"

"Been there, already did that."

Hikari smiles warmly, and picks up her books from her bed.

"You sleeping over?"

"Mom agreed, and you're mom said it was okay over the phone."

"When did you talk to her? She hasn't been home yet."

"My mom has her on speed dial for these exact reasons."

Hikari rolls her eyes, and instead decides to tease her friend, in the pursuit of amusement.

"So, you want me to go and ask him?"

A horrified expression dawns on her face, and her eyes widen in aghast.

"You wouldn't dare. I would _kill_ you before that happened."

"More like you'd kill yourself first."

Miyako whacks her with a pillow, but she smiles, and Hikari chuckles.

"Okay, so I guess that's out of the question. How about if I call him and pretend to be a physic or something?"

"You are _crazy_."

"But you love me anyway."

"Dearly, not queerly." She sticks her tongue out, and slumps down on the bed. "I'm dead."

"I'm telling you, just ask him. It's much simpler than sitting here and worrying your self over it."

"Easy for you to say, miss I-don't-like-anyone-'cause-I'm-practically-a-nun."

"Hey!" Hikari blushes and Miyako takes the reaction heartily, laughing.

Hikari picks herself off the bed, and begins to lay cushions and blankets on the floor. She turns to her computer, and, much to the dismay of her guest, she opens her instant messaging system.

"Oh no. No way."

Grinning, she signs on, and immediately scans the online list. She skips over many groups, including "school" and "dance", finally resting her eyes on the "family" column.

Miyako, who rolls her eyes, grabs a chair, positions herself very near the keyboard, just in case.

Luckily, or unluckily if you were Miyako, Ken Ichijouji is online.

"Well, well, well, it seems to be your lucky day," Hikari remarks, gushing. Miyako groans.

LightHiKa2029: Hey, what's up?

KindKen101: Nothin' much. You?

LightHiKa2029: Same. Homework, mostly.

KindKen101: I doubt it.

LightHiKa2029: Yeah, well, at least, I'm trying.

KindKen101: Being friends with Daisuke does that to you.

LightHiKa2029: Miyako does too.

KindKen101: How she, by the way? She seemed, aloof, today.

LightHiKa2029: She's fine. Actually, that's brings me to something.

KindKen101: Huh? What are you talking about?

LightHiKa2029: Well, I was wondering. Miyako told you about…that thing…a while ago, right?

KindKen101: Who told you? Dai, right?

LightHiKa2029: Lol. No. Miyako did. And I sorta guessed.

KindKen101: Oh. But yeah. She was joking right?

LightHiKa2029: …No. She was serious.

KindKen101: Really?

LightHiKa2029: Really. I wouldn't lie about this stuff.

KindKen101: Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. So, you can keep a secret right?

LightHiKa2029: Are you serious?

KindKen101: Lol. That's what I thought. So..I kinda…um…

LightHiKa2029: Lol. You like her too!

KindKen101: sighs fine. Yeah, I do.

LightHiKa2029: Yes!

KindKen101: You gotta promise not to tell her, or anyone else for that matter, okay?

LightHiKa2029: I promise. I got to go, so toodles.

"See? He likes you!"

Miyako, blushing furiously, her face barely recognizable from the red coloring on her face, can't help but grin madly.

"I can't believe it! He likes me too. Oh my god, he likes me too!" The very pleased girl hugs the pillow she had been squeezing during the conversation.

Hikari smiles in satisfaction, glad she was able to hook up two of her very good friends.

Miyako, dizzy from the euphoria, grabs Hikari and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you _so_ much! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, I can tell," Hikari agreed, returning the hug. "And now, I can make fun of you without fearing the consequences!"

"Oh really?"

The two Chosen beam, one for sheer happiness of her companion.

"Hey Hikari?"

"Uh huh?"

"How about you never tell Ken that I was there when he told you that he liked me? I can just pretend I finally gathered the courage to ask him."

Hikari rolls her eyes, and wraps her arm around the shoulder of the other.

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

--------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Hikari, Miyako, Ken, _Taichi, Mrs. Inoue, Mrs. Yagami_

**Couples: **Ken x Miyako

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **So, here it is finally. I'm pretty sure that the alerts won't start working anytime soon, so I might as well start posting some stuff.

Like I said in Be Yourself, I'm going to finish this story (two more) and have 15 completed drabbles for Possibilities (1 more) before I start writing the Truth Be Told chapter. Hopefully, this will be none before May starts.

Speaking of May 1st, that is when nominations for the _Digimon Fanfiction Awards_ end. If anyone is sending in nominations my PM, I advise sending them in by email now, because I will end nominations even if FFN isn't working.

Please review.


	4. Homework and Projects

Homework and Projects

**(Taichi)**

She sits at her desk, her fingers typing against the keyboard. Her textbooks, her math, her history, and her Japanese, are plopped up beside her computer, her English textbook under her arms. She types furiously, her eyes struggling to stay open, and her eyes darting from the screen to her book. Occasionally, she massages her head with her fingers, but immediately continues her work.

He stands in the doorway, blocking some of the only light she receives at that time of day. She ignores him, and he rolls his eyes, and instead invites himself in. He plops down into her bed, studying her from across the room.

She chooses to block out his irritating manner, and instead, frowns at her textbook. Sighing, she begins to type once more, her fingers slipping frequently, forcing her to erase several words in a row. Frustrated, she shuts her eyes tightly, and when she opens them, leans her head back against her chair.

"So, what's up?"

She wheels around in her chair, her eyes narrowing. "Do you _really_ want to test my patience right now? I have _five_ projects, three of which are due _tomorrow_, the other two the day _after_, _plus_ I have math homework and like _fifteen_ worksheets."

Taichi smirks. Her frown deepens.

"I repeat. Do you _really _wanna mess with me right now?"

"I'm not messing with you. I am merely sitting in the room of my dear, little sister, and so happen to be grinning at her plight of learning the consequences of procrastination. Is there something wrong with that?"

"In fact, there is. _Leave_."

"No. You can't make me."

She raises her eyebrow, her face holding no amusement whatsoever.

"Watch me."

She stands up, and before he knows it, he's being dragged out by the arm. Though he's much larger, and stronger, he decides not to waste his energy, therefore letting himself be pushed outside.

When she slams the door in his face, he does nothing more than snicker.

When she slams the door in his face, she swiftly turns around and seats herself in the chair once again, forcing herself to begin concentrating again.

She finds herself, moments later, repeatedly hitting her head against the keyboard, ignoring the throbbing pain that is emitted.

Shaking his head, amused, Taichi opens the door once again, and lifts her head from the keyboard. She groans, and lays her head back.

"I hate homework."

"Don't we all?"

He spins her chair around, and being too tired to argue, Hikari lets him. He entertains himself by counting the times she's facing him, ending up with a count of thirty before she finally gathers enough energy to stop him.

"Ugh, stop Taichi. I really need to finish this stuff."

"Well then. I'll help."

She looks at him.

"Are you serious?"

He shrugs, confused. "What?"

"I believe the highest grade you've ever gotten was a low B, Taichi."

Indignant, Taichi crosses his arms over his chest. "I resent that. It was a very high B plus."

"Same thing."

"Not at all! That's like a whole grade difference."

She rolls her eyes and faces computer once more. Her brother sighs and situates himself on her bed.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure. Just be prepared for me not listening."

Taichi playfully sticks his tongue out, but starts talking anyway. "Well, while my grades haven't always been the greatest, I have never been stressed over them or homework. And do you know why?"

She shakes her head, her eyes on the computer, with no indication of attention.

Taichi ignores this fact. "It's because I never procrastinate. When I'm assigned a project, I almost always start it right away. If not, I start at least three days before it's due. I never work on it that night before."

"Uh huh. That's why you're always stuck in your room finishing something or another."

"Hey, I'm talking about school work. No one said anything about not procrastinating when it comes to everything else Mom makes us do."

Hikari rolls her eyes again. Taichi grins widely. She turns her chair around once more. "Okay then. Thanks for the advice. I'm gonna pretend this never happened, that way I have an excuse for next time. Good? Good."

Taichi shakes his head and starts for the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll pretend you don't have an excuse. But be prepared for Dad yelling at you tomorrow morning about how you use the phone line on a weekday."

Before she can rebuttal, he leaves and shuts the door behind him. She sighs, and stares at her homework. A guilty feeling settles in her stomach.

_Stupid profound brothers._

---------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post-02

**Characters: **Hikari, Taichi, _"Mom", "Dad"_

**Couples: **None.

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **Heh heh. I'm _**sooooo**_sorry about this. But I'm so busy. The second chapter of Truth Be Told probably won't be out until next year at this rate. I think I'm gonna finish this story and all my other ones (well maybe not Possibilities) before I start on that. Besides, that fic has been giving me some trouble in the plot department.

So right now, I'm off to right a drabble for Possibilities. And then, I think I'm gonna right a chapter for Just Have Faith.

I really appreciate all of your reviews! Please keep 'em coming!


	5. Embraces and Conversations

**Embraces and Conversations**

**(Takeru)**

She hears sniffles.

Interested, she opens the glass door to the back expecting to see one of the younger girls, daughters of her mother's friends.

Instead, she spots a blonde-haired boy. A teenager, in fact. One her age.

Unsurprised, she crosses over to him, and wraps her arm around his shoulder silently. She can feel water creeping up into her eyes, but she doesn't know why.

It isn't as if it has been _her_ brother who had died, after all.

Takeru Takashi sits in her arms, the tears falling, and falling, with no intention to stop. She doesn't know what else she can do except offer what comfort she can, and so, she pulls his head towards her.

Years of friendship has allowed her the ease of kissing him on the check without blushing. The same can be said for kissing him on his head.

"Shh, it's okay, Takeru." She pushes back the tears threatening to fall, suppressing her own despair, her own pain.

_Takeru needs my help. I can't do this to him. He needs this more than I do._

She lifts his chin up to see his eyes. They're bloodshot, the signs of sleepless nights evident in the way he looks at her. She bits her lip hard.

"Hik—Hikari…oh god, it's all my fault! He was angry, I know it! If only—if only I hadn't been so—so stubborn!" He pushes back his hair from his eyes, frustrated and guilty. "I should have gone out for the milk! I should—I should have done _something_. He didn't deserve it! He didn't—didn't deserve—"

He falls into his hands, shaking, and the tears no longer there. She wants and tries to help. She just doesn't know how.

"Takeru—you know, I'm sorry. I wish—" She looks up at the ceiling, the words meshing together, not forming properly. "I wish this hadn't happen, I really, _really _do. You know I do. But please, _please_, don't blame yourself. There was nothing that made you deserve this anymore than he did."

He looks at her, a certain sparkle in his eye, yet it's dull, not daring to _hope_.

_He wants to believe me. I know he does. He just doesn't want to let himself._

She hugs him harder, tighter, and she can feeling him not daring to let go. She feels the ache in her heart that had appeared ever since she heard the news creep up into her throat, throbbing, growing larger. She doesn't think she can handle it anymore.

She doesn't think he can either.

He tries to effort up a smile, but his effort is wasted, and he grimaces in pain, in sorrow. She holds onto him.

"Takeru…"

He shakes his head. "No, Hikari, it's okay. I know there's nothing you can do. It's—it's survivor's—guilt." He gulps, and she feels that ache throb painfully once more. "I wish this hadn't happen."

"I do too." She sighs, the tears blurring her vision. His arms are around her by now, leaving them tangled in mess of flesh, of tears. "I do too."

He leans on her as she leans on him, she no longer giving all the support and now taking some of it as well. Hikari smiles grimly.

"Takeru—now is probably not the time, but I just wanted to thank you," she says, then tilts her head. "Well, again, now that I think about it."

Takeru looks confused. "What?"

"Thank you for saving me from the Dark Ocean."

"Hikari, what does that have to do with anything?" he asks, obviously confused.

_He looks so adorable when he's confused. Or when he's sad. Or anytime for that matter._

Hikari blinks internally. _That's odd. I never admitted I liked Takeru before—_

She hisses under her breath. _I don't like Takeru! That's—preposterous!_

"Are you okay?" he asks, eyeing her with concern. Hikari smiles and nods.

"I'm fine, 'Keru, don't worry."

He smiles sadly. "It's what I do best."

"No," she says, lifting his chin with her finger and ignoring the tinkling on her spine. "Having _hope_ is what you do best, and you know it."

He gives a hesitant smile and closes his eyes. "I love you, you know."

It's so sudden, and he says it so _lightheartedly_, she's startled. "Wha—what?"

"I love you, Hikari." He opens his eyes and they lock with her own. "I love you and you are just so—_lovable_."

She sweatdrops. "Loveable?"

"Yes, loveable," he says, the first smile of the night on his lips. "And I would just love to do this—"

He leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Unknowingly, or maybe full-knowingly, she kisses him back.

"Wow." It's all she can say as they break apart. "Takeru—"

He shushes her with a finger. "Don't say it back. You won't mean it. Or at least, you won't yet."

She frowns, but realizes he's right. She _doesn't _love him. She likes him. She can see herself loving him in the future, but at that moment, she doesn't.

She looks at him. "Takeru—I like you, a lot."

He grins. "That's good enough for me." He kisses her again.

When they break about, Hikari's grin fades away. "Takeru—this isn't just something to rid yourself of—of Yamato, is it?"

Takeru grimaces but says nothing. Instead, he sighs deeply and shakes his head. She smiles and embraces him.

"Slowly, Takeru, slowly."

He says nothing in response, but she knows he agrees. She hugs him tighter.

"We'll forget this happened, okay? Maybe next week—next week we'll go to the moves. Start _slow_. Okay?"

He nods and wraps his arms around her. She leans into him.

They sit together for a long moment, free from everything and everyone else, only in each other's embrace.

--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **AU Post-02

**Characters: **Hikari, Takeru, _Yamato_

**Couples: **Takeru x Hikari; _Takari_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **I'm immensely proud of this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please do review.


End file.
